Known diversity antenna system with good coverage in the azimuth plane have hitherto usually been of quite costly co-linear type, generally located several wavelengths away from (and consequently with significant length of cable connection to) related electronics housing provision in order to avoid obstruction of radiation in some directions. It is a general object of this invention to facilitate a more compact arrangement, if possible with close coupling of antenna provision and related electronics housing box.